Scarred For Life
by FangandIggyRule
Summary: Something's gone wrong with Kaiba's head after he lost to Pegasus at Duel Kingdom...  Rated M to be safe!   Puppyshipping! JoeyxSeto Yaoi!


This is my first time writing a JoeyxSeto oneshot; so don't judge it too harshly, please.

I dedicate this story to Halloween's Phantom, who's helped me out immensely with this story.

I would write all kinds of stories for it, except I haven't had any ideas. This is set right after the Duelist Kingdom arc, when the crew and the Kaiba brothers are off of Pegasus's island.

Read and Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Ever since Seto Kaiba lost to Pegasus in Duelist Kingdom, something's gone wrong with Kaiba's mind…<p>

Yugi Moto sits in the basement of the Kame Game Shop, alone, that Friday night. Since there was nothing better to do, he goes on the computer, and finds Fanfiction.

This site with these stories intrigued him, since there were so many stories about pairings of Duel Monsters.

He's even discovered a couple of new monsters, surprisingly. Yugi clicks on a random oneshot of the Dark Magician and Dark Magician Girl pairing.

As soon as he starts to read the story, the phone rings, startling Yugi out of his reverie.

A feeling of deja vu pops up out of nowhere. This was almost exactly what he was doing before that fateful phone call from Kaiba, to tell him to come and get his grandpa after he sent thugs to kidnap him.

Yugi cautiously picks up the phone, and answers it.

"Hello?"

"Yugi." Kaiba's voice could be heard, giving Yugi a déjà vu punch in the gut.

"I have your mutt. You can come and pick it up in the morning. Goodbye."

Kaiba hanged up, leaving Yugi with questions swarming around his head.

'Who is _mutt_? Why did Seto call me?'

A second later the purple, black and blond haired boy remembered that Kaiba's nickname for Joey was mutt. Well, that answers all of my questions, Yugi thought.

Then, a startling thought came to Yugi. What was Kaiba going to do to Joey?

The awful thought made the small boy gulp.

What _would_ Kaiba do to Joey?

MEANWHILE…

Joey Wheeler struggled against the bonds that held him.

One minute, he's on the way to Yugi's. The next, grabbed by two guys in suits, promptly tied up while one held a gun to his face, and shoved in the trunk of a car. He was slightly thankful, that at least was in the trunk of a spacious Jeep, or something similar. Not some crummy two-person car with a trunk that could barely fit one suitcase.

Finally, after about ten minutes, the trunk top was opened. The same two thugs lifted the puffy blond haired boy, and dragged him into what looked like a mansion.

Before Joey was pulled all the way in, though, he spied a name, Kaiba.

What the hell was going on? The thought was running through the blond's mind.

Joey tried to break free, struggling with all his might, but the bonds were too strong. The three traveled in through a back entrance, down a hallway, went up two flights of stairs, and finally into a room.

He saw an ornate mahogany bed (Joey had worked in a furniture store for a couple of weeks in the summer, trying to earn some money) with silky blue sheets, and huge blue pillows.

The thugs hoisted Joey onto the bed, and took out a box cutter. Joey's eyes widened, as the dreaded weapon drew closer and closer to his body.

_SNIP,_ went selective ropes around his body. Joey breathed a sigh of relief, until; he noticed that some ropes weren't the only thing that was cut off. His shirt had also been cut off too!

The two thugs then leave the room. The blond struggled desperately, to become free, before _something_ happened.

A minute later, Kaiba comes into the room. Joey takes on look at the brunette, and starts to struggle madly, making his wrists red and raw from the effort.

Seto sees Joey on the bed, in the provocative position he was in, and gave the biggest, evil, most malicious smile on his face.

The strut towards the bed wasn't long. He set his knee on the corner, watching the bed dip with added weight. His smirk grew wider, eyes darkening, and he let out a small evil chuckle. He reached his hand out, curling his fingers in the others' hair.

"My, my, what soft hair," he whispered, but his voice sounded distracted, as if he didn't really mean it.

He tilted his head, leaning closer to inviting lips. He, however, averted at last minute, dragging his lips down the soft jaw line before him. The other struggled, which only served to further excite him. A soft moan was pulled from the other, as he got a taste of the enticing neck.

His hand trailed down soft nipples, eliciting small shudders from the struggling body. He slid down the shuddering body, sucking on several spots, occasionally biting. His hand stopped just above the hem of the others' pants. He let loose another chuckle, "Prepare yourself."

**ABSOLUTELY FLAWLESS PAGEBREAK**

It was ten in the morning, when Yugi drove up to the gates to the Kaiba manor. The guards let him in, once they found out his name. Yugi drove up to the front stoop, where he sees his friend, on the stoop, hugging his knees, and almost rocking back and forth.

Yugi ran up to his friend, concern showing on his face.

"What happened? Are you OK?" Yugi asked Joey.

Joey doesn't answer him, and only accepts his helping hand.

As Joey goes into the car, going for the shotgun seat, he thinks to himself.

'Damn, Kaiba's good. But now, I'm officially scarred for life.'

* * *

><p>I love yaoi, even though this story make yaoi seem to be wrong or something.<p>

Which it is, it isn't, I don't know.

Also: REVIEW! PLEASE! Feedback is important!

Tell me whether this should be rated a T or M!

~Jay


End file.
